


Across The Line

by SonataNocturne



Series: Super Xero [3]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Blow Job, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober2018, Knifeplay, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Slow breathing next to his ear. He waited, patiently. Not allowed to move, not allowed to speak. The bed dipped, and the warm hand was on his bare chest. Just there, not moving anymore. He breathed, the lips on his throat made him shiver. And then he felt it. The cold steel on the other side of his throat, a great contrast to the warm, soft lips.





	Across The Line

 

\---------  
  
  
  
Slow breathing next to his ear. He waited, patiently. Not allowed to move, not allowed to speak. The bed dipped, and the warm hand was on his bare chest. Just there, not moving anymore. He breathed, the lips on his throat made him shiver. And then he felt it. The cold steel on the other side of his throat, a great contrast to the warm, soft lips.  
  
  
"Don't move, babe", the voice was strict and demanding, but also perfectly soft, like silk.  
  
  
Listening to everything around him; the skin chafing against his, the mattress shifting and the breathing, his senses heightened to the point where he could only feel the knife on his skin. He knew it wasn't sharp enough to cut. But it might as well have been. The thrill was teetering on the edge of horror, and he felt the knife every time he swallowed.  
  
  
"Relax", the teeth grazed his jawline while the knife started to move.  
  
  
He concentrated on the breathing, knowing how much Chester loved this exact moment. Cause his eyes were covered the other couldn't see the deep desire in his eyes, that was shaded with panic and horror. But Chester could see everything else. The tiny hairs prickling, the chest heaving, the tongue that darted to lick the dry lips. And his cock that was throbbing.  
  
  
And if he could see, he could see that Chester's lips were curled to a smile. This was his favorite thing, and he loved how he could make Mike always that overwhelmed. Scared and vulnerable, and so aroused that it hurt. He knew the half Asian was trapped between the feelings, both feeding of off each other.  
  
  
The knife danced on Mike's skin, making irregular, winding, patterns occasionally with the tip, but mostly with the edge. Circling his nipples and then grazing them carefully. Then further along the ribs and across the center and to the other side. The red lines it left behind looked amazing on the darker skin and Chester had to stop, to admire them for a second. Sighing with content he went further, moving excruciatingly slowly, inch by inch until he reached the abdomen.  
  
  
Mike pressed his back tighter against the mattress like he could escape the knife that was poking at his hipbone. Holding his breath he balled his fists when the lips were suddenly on his member. Licking around the shaft like an ice cream cone and then pausing, waiting for his reaction. Mike bit down to his lip, trying to clear up the overwhelming pleasure that was fogging up his brain.  
  
  
"Still no moving", Chester smirked as the half Asian twitched slightly when the tip of the knife connected with the base of the hard flesh. He knew how close Mike was already. He had been that for a long time, while he himself had fun playing with him. He wouldn't have really needed much to bring the other over the edge but he didn't want it just yet.  
  
  
Mike whimpered as the tongue licked the precum away with one lick, leaving him waiting for more. He was in agony. Desperate for the skilled mouth on him, and the hands he could feel brushing his skin and holding the knife but not touching him properly.  
  
  
Slowly Chester moved the knife between Mike's thighs and he had to part them. The knife might have not been sharp enough to cut, but it would be to stab if force was being used. And it would anyway hurt if the tip would get buried in the soft flesh. So he had to stay still. Even when his mind was screaming him to escape. He could. He wasn't tied. Only a blindfold covered his eyes. But that was the whole idea. He had had to completely give himself up for Chester and trust, and he couldn't really be in a more vulnerable state. And as he wasn't tied he wasn't forced to stay still with restraints, but with his own mind.  
  
  
The mouth engulfed him suddenly, to the hilt, and he grasped onto the sheets. That was the most he could do. He wasn't allowed to speak and was demanded to keep the other noises to the minimum too. But it was too powerful and he was slowly losing it. He could feel how his concentration wasn't anymore as sharp, as the pleasure was drowning him.  
  
  
Then he felt the knife move away and he froze. He didn't feel it anymore which was even more shocking than the cold presence of the steel. But the soft lips didn't stop and he fought between the two feelings. The greed that was driven by he lips and the fear that was lingering there, waiting for the knife. He parted his lips, only a silent moan leaving them when the hot mouth started to move quicker.  
  
  
As he was about to go mental with the wait the steel was back on his skin. The tip dug under his jawline and he froze. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. But what made it to that wasn't the blade alone. But the fact that Chester was holding it and Mike knew he was enjoying it just as much. With a whimper, he climaxed to the mouth that was already waiting for it. He couldn't do more than curl his toes and force himself to stay silent and still. During the orgasm it was an almost unbearable task, utterly exhausting him.  
  
  
Chester licked his lips and waited for Mike's breathing to get even again before he got to his knees and reached to leave the knife to a safe distance, on the bedside table. Laying next to the other he peeled the blindfold off meeting set of eyes that were filled with delectation and overwhelm.  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Chester couldn't help to ask. Even though he saw the answer clearly.  
  
  
"Yeah", the other smirked, not able to speak more. It would take a long while for him to come down from the euphoria.  
  
  
Pulling the half Asian to his arms he let his finger to trail the tiny red lines the blade had left, knowing they wouldn't be there soon anymore.  
  
  
  
\----------


End file.
